This disclosure relates to luggage, bags, jackets, caps and shoes and more specifically electroluminescent bags and apparel having electroluminescent elements integrated with the fabric of the bag or jacket to draw attention to the article for advertisement purposes and as an alert to others in low light conditions of the user's presence.
By way of background but not limitation, bags typically used for carrying goods such as clothing, paper, laptop computers and the like are fabricated out of fabric, leather, and vinyl, among others and may include a logo or reflective strips that require an outside light source to provide a reflective illuminating effect. Logos can also be in the form of cloth patches or embroidered on the bag. Jackets are worn for warmth and for appearance purposes. The design or logo can be used for advertisement, personal identification, or a combination of these or other functions. Articles, such as backpacks and soft briefcases are commonly seen by many people during a given day and typically include a logo or patchwork to advertise or promote a company name, product or design. The use of reflective material for the design or logo is only effective if a separate light source is applied to the logo, rendering the logo difficult to see or read in low light or artificial light conditions.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for an electroluminescent bag arrangement designed to attract attention and permit viewing of advertisement or designs in low light or artificial light conditions.